Rose Hedges: Beauty's Tale
by Aedyn Star
Summary: I was the beauty. And it is here now that I will reveal the truth to you. Because you see, the truth is much more powerful than any fairy or curse. Beauty and the Beast retold.
1. Prologue

You have heard the story of the Beauty and the Beast. The enchanted rose, the sorceress at the doorstep, the hidden castle glamoured by magic. That is the story, the fairy tale. I am here to reveal to you the truth. The true story, no magic, no enchantments, so curses, just the truth.

Much is still the same in the true tale. The beastly prince, a castle guarded by rose hedges, the beauty, in a way I suppose. The transformation from a beast to a true man, as well, in a way.

You may ask how I know the true tale. You see, I was in it. I was the beauty. And it is here now that I will reveal the truth to you. Because you see, the truth is much more powerful than any fairy or curse.

yeah, its short. I can't guarantee I will update this soon, cause the idea just sort of popped into my head and the words just came out, but I suppose I can try. Let me know what you think, should I continue it, etc. Thank you!


	2. When it Began

It all began when I was still young. I had just blown out the eight candles on my cake when a loud knocking was heard at the door. My sisters Oriel and Estelle and I watched silently as my father excused himself from the table and went over to the door.

Though my sisters and I were young, I being the oldest at only eight years, and the twins Oriel and Estelle being almost six, we knew something was amiss. For months the city of Montague had grown silent. The streets were no longer the bustling metropolis that it was when my sisters were born. People were dying, the streets littered with filth. My sisters and I watched with the eyes of innocent young girls, watching our changing world.

My father would not even allow us into the city anymore. No more birthday walks through the streets, no festivals or street fairs. Every week my father would leave us alone in our little cottage for hours while he would go the village and get our supplies. My sisters and I were brave, brave for our father.

My mother had died shortly after the birth of my sisters. Father had always been there for us, but the months approaching my eighth birthday he became scarce and we had to care for ourselves alone at home. Soon one of neighbors noticed we were left alone, and she invited us into her home during those long hours, sometimes even nights. Blanche was a motherly figure, a widow of a war that occurred years before my sisters and I were born. In a way she became our new mother, a constant in a life so full of change. We knew he still cared, and he still read us bedtime stories, but the times we saw him grew shorter and shorter.

So we watched as my father carefully opened the wooden door and poked his head out. Several men clothed in near rags stood at the door, the expressions on their faces a mixture of fear and excitement. One held a torch and gestured violently with his hands. My father nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. He said a few words to the men and closed the door behind him.

He turned to us and we dropped our gazes to our laps, self conscious of the fact we had been staring. My father rubbed his forehead with a large calloused hand and sat down at his seat. The room was silent for a few moments until my father cleared his throat and looked at us.

"Rosamunde. Oriel. Estelle." We each looked up at the sounds of our names. My father sighed and fidgeted with his hands nervously. "I know how brave you girls have been." he began, his voice low, yet filled with a hidden pride. We nodded and waited for what he would say next. "I think it would be safest if you retreated to the country with Blanche for a few months."

We looked at him, our round eyes full of trust and innocence. "I thought we lived in the country father." I said, my voice quiet and naive. My father smiled slightly.

"Things have changed. Blanche told me she was moving west, to get far away. I believe it is best if you go with her." His voice was gentle, but firm and we nodded, knowing their was no use arguing.

"Will you be coming with us father?" Estelle asked her voice pure and musical. My father smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Not at first. I will join you in a month or so. I need to make sure everything is alright here." he replied, not meeting our eyes. We nodded and each stood from the table and kissed him goodnight. We retreated to our rooms, my birthday cake forgotten and obediently began packing our meager belongings.

The next morning we waved goodbye out the back of the carriage Blanche had rented so we could be transported away from the city. My father stood outside our cottage and waved back in the morning light. We waved until he was no longer out of sight and settled back in our seats, ready for a miniature adventure. Little did we know how long this change could last, or how much it could change our lives forever.

* * *

My Reviewers: 

Moonlight Enchantments: i had a stroke of inspiration and decided to continue. lucky you!

Metaphorical: Looks like I am back all the way, new chapers are coming soon to everything else as well.

Glaze : Yeah basically it will be told without curses or fairies or magic or anything ya know?

SilverTearz: hope i can keep your attention! hehe

Kadesh: It is kind of short, but i don't think any of the chapters will be too long, cause i tend to lose my focus if they are.

BelleEve: Love your new name, btw.

purpleglitterfairy: thanks, i like yours too. hope this keeps you alive alittle longer.

Ardelis Mercy: hope i live up to your expectations of this story. btw, ur review gave me motivation, for some reason. don't know. got the brain juices flowing or something!

* * *

And if you haven't already reviewed, its not too late to click the little blue button and give me your thoughts! Critques are welcome, just no flames, ever.

luv,

Aerinha


	3. Growing Up

We were sent far into the country side, away from everything and anything we knew. The houses grew farther and farther apart, until miles of endless forest separated us from any type of civilization. Blanche amused my sisters with fairy tales, of magical castles and generous fairies. I watched out the side of the carriage at the gathering clouds. Sighing I retreated my head.

"It's going to rain." I stated matter of factly. Blanche nodded and I closed the blind just rain drops began to bounce off the roof. I leaned back and listened to the steady beat of the rain falling, like hands beating on a drum.

I must have fallen asleep. When I awoke the rain had quieted. I opened the blind and looked out into the drizzling mists. A small, dilapidated town spread out in front of us. The horse trotted through the muddy streets as we passed through the town and down an obscure path, overgrown with weeds and wildflowers. At the end of the path sat a small, one room cottage. The carriage stopped at the door of the cottage, and Blanche, Oriel, Estelle and I picked up our bags and carried them into the house.

* * *

Our upbringing from that point forward was quiet and secluded. We grew familiar with the townspeople, all of whom were generous and lively. Oriel grew fond of the one of the young lads of the village and they often disappeared for hours, to come back red faced and smiling. I found work at the small inn at the edge of town, where travelers would stop to rest and tell stories of the outside world. It was here we learned any news from the outside world. 

Many years passed before we heard any word from my father. It came in the form of a hurried letter and only spoke on missing us and hoping to have us return home soon. Perhaps he had forgotten we were not longer young girls of eight and six. The twins had grown into fine young women, just about to celebrate their 17th year. I was 19 and yearned to learn of what was truly happening in the city.

Another year passed before we heard from our father once more, again in the form of a hurried letter. It spoke of returning to us soon, as soon as he finished some specific business in the city.

It was the last time we ever heard from him.

* * *

I'm sorry this is so aweful! I just needed to start writing and break my stupid writers block and I just kinda picked a story to restart. Maybe if I can get a more solid plot for this story I will rewrite it, at the very least, rewrite this chapter. 


End file.
